Fluids and other substances are infused into patients for a variety of reasons. For example, fluids may be given to a patient intravenously to hydrate the patient or to control overall blood volume.
It is often important to control infusion of fluid into patients in order to optimize the therapy being provided. Monitoring of patient parameters can consume precious health care time and resources, however. Fluid infusion into patients is therefore not always optimized.
Mantle US 2006/0161107 describes a system that extracts fluid from a body cavity, processes the fluid and then recirculates fluid back into the cavity. Mantle does not describe infusion of a fluid into a patient without extraction of the fluid from the patient, however. In addition, the parameters on which the Mantle system is controlled are limited.